Wolverine Oldman Logan Ninja de Konoha
by SERPENTMARU
Summary: Despues de haber matado el hombre mas poderosos de los Estados Unidos Red Skull y al Poderossisimo Hulk.. Ahora Logan viaja por todo el mundo matando e eliminado a los supervillanos a que fueron responsables de haber matado a su amigos e convirtiendo el mundo en un mundo sin ley, el no esta solo es acompañado por el hijo de Bruce. Akasuki han puesto sus ojos en ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**WOLVERINE**

**THE NINJA OLDMAN LOGAN OF KONOHA**

**Previemente**

Han pasa do 50 años desde que los héroes fueron aniquilados en su totalidad. 50 años en que los villanos se repartieron todo Estados Unidos. Solo un puñado de personas saben lo que sucedió ese día fatídico y el Viejo logan es uno de ellos. Pero antes, era conocido como Wolverine, pero el solo quiere olvidar. Logan recibió un terrible trauma durante la batalla final y juro jamás sacar las Garras desde entonces….

Logan hecho raíces en Sacramento, contento de criar una familia. Pèro ya no hay tal cosa " la vida simple". La vida pacifica de Logan se ve amenazado, por la Pandilla de Hulk- Los descendiente de Bruce Banner, que quieran la renta… dinero que el pobre viejo granjero mutante no tiene…

Ahora el ciego Clint Barton conocido en ese entonces HAWKEYE le promete pagarle si lo acompaña como guía en un viaje a Nueva Babilonia, donde Clint tiene que llevar un cargamento lleno de Suero de Súper Soldados a unos rebeldes que desean hacer un nuevo equipo de AVENGERS..Logan accede de mala gana en acompañarlo con la condición de no participar en ningún acto violento.

Escapando de peligro tras peligro- desde topoides, dinosaurios clonados hasta simbiotes extraterrestres-, el dúo viaja llegan a su destino. Pero los contactos de Clint se revelan como Agentes de SHIELD, que trabajan para el presidente y también conocido RED SKULL. Los agentes les disparan a Logan pero desafortunadamente Clint es ejecutado…

Después, Logan se infiltra en la White House y, tras una brutal batalla, asesina al presidente RED SKULL. Vengada la muerte de su amigo HAKWEYE, Loga se viste la vieja armadura de IRON MAN de Tony Stark y vuela a toda velocidad, llevando consigo con el maletín de dinero para saldar la deuda que tiene con los HULKS. Pero llega demasiado tarde la Pandilla HULK hizo su visita mas temprano de lo acordado y masacraron a la familia del viejo Logan…

Con coraje y rabia….salieron las garras y WOLVERINE está de regreso…

WOLVERINE ataco y descuartizo a cada miembro de la Pandilla HULK…Logan dejo de ser el granjero y pacifista y se convirtió en una maquina asesina sedienta de venganza hasta que llego a la Guarida de Banner, después de una violenta batalla, Banner se come a WOLVERINE de un solo Bocado, Por desgracia de Bruce se olvido que WOLVERINE son de los sujetos que se regenera, y Logan sale desde el estomago destripándolo del inmenso Goliat verde y llevándose consigo el ultimo descendiente de Banner.

Un mes después

Logan realiza un funeral a su familia junto a su vecinos para decirles a dios por última vez

"Todos querían aMareen y a esos chicos tan hermosos, Logan..

Logan dice de rodillas enfrente de la tumba de su esposa y su 2 hijos "eran lo mejor"

"Que bueno que recuperaste su juguetes" "Verdad"

Logan dice Algo es Algo

Los vecinos que siempre que estimaron a Maureen y a los niños lloran por sus muertes.

Logan inclina el sombrero dice: Mi esposa y mi pequeños niños ya no están aquí..

Y una de las vecinas dice ¿Realmente va acabar con ellos señor Logan? ¿En verdad traerá la ley de vuelta en este país?

Logan dice inclinando la cabeza cerca de su caballo blanco" ¿Por qué no? No tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Otro le contesto " te das cuenta de que eso es imposible ¿Cierto?

Logan dijo con mucha tranquilidad "Un amigo me dijo que no hay imposimbe"

Una una señora le pregunto "Quien fue su amigo"

Logan dijo "El mismo que me enseño a perdonar"

Ademas tengo un compañero que me ayudara….Y algo de Justicia poética en que Bruce Banner JR. sera el primero en mi equipo., diciendo Logan poniéndose al pequeño Bruce sobre su espalda…Estas comodoamiguito.

¡Las cosas Han cambiado viejo tonto! Este no es un mundo para SUPER EQUIPOS Y PLANES grandiosos

¡Solo conseguirás que te maten! Diciéndole uno de los vecinos

Logan dijo montado en su caballo para prepararse de su viaje " ¿Ah si?"

Bueno, me mataron hace 50 años, amigo…y mejore. Dijo Logan cabalgando Creo que me mantuve agachado por mucho tiempo..

Asi Logan empezó su viaje….haciendo Justicia por su mano…

Pasaron varios años Logan fue eliminado a cada uno de los Super villanos que quedaron vivos…La voz se corrió por todo el mundo, Logan era considerado una amenaza para cualquier mutante maligno, villanos con armadura y poderes devastadores hasta organizaciones terroristas como AIM, THE HAND, HIDRA, SHADALOO, SIN, la mas peligrosa de todas AKATSUKI…

En una aladea escondida llamada KONOHA el mensaje es recibida por la asistente del 5o HOKAGE llamada Shisune..

Shizune lee el mensaje con detalle. Shizune se sorprende del contenido y corre a la oficina del 5o Hokage la gran TSUNADE…

En otra parte en a de los escondites mas ocultos de Akatsuki. Se realiza una renion muy importante..

Tengo información muy importante dijo Setsu saliendo entre la tierra

Cual esa información tan importante…..Setsu dijo el líder de los Aksuki llamado Madara…

Setsu dijo ante su maestro con respeto: Mi señor Madara la información que le voy a proporcionar es de nuestros contactos muy confíales del AIM.

Madara se agarro el mentó muy será mente y dijo ummmmmmm AIM.. Entonces estamos en una situación muy crítica…

Se escucho una risa sarcástica..Era de Kisame Hoshigaki uno de los 7 espadachines de la Aldea de La niebla "Je Je Setsu dinos cual es esa información que nos inquieta…

Setsu: De acuerdo a esto varios super villanos han sido aniquilados uno por uno, por un sol hombre..

Je..Por un sol hombre..Estos super villanos nada mas eran unos pobres diablos con delirio de grandeza…hahahaha Respondió Kisame con burla.

Setsu continúo con el informe "No Kisame. No eran novatos estos super villanos eran de alto grado. Por ejemplo. Hace unos días aniquiliaron Cyber…

Madara; Cyber El super asesino con brazos de Adamantium y tenia implantados nanobots en su cuerpo. Como un hombre pueda derrotarlo con facilidad…

Setsu continuo con la información: "El siguiente fue Venom 7 y Carnage 8, armas creadas humanas por Shadaloo y AIM cuyo objetivo era eliminar la ultima resitencia en San Antonio, Texas.. " Hace unos días se encontró el cadáver de unos de nuestros benefactores muerto y ninguna oportunidad de defenderse.

Vaya es un gran asesino debemos de incluirlo a nuestra organización dijo kisame con sonrisa malévola.

Cuál es su nombre Satsu de este mortífero asesino dijo Madara con gran interés. Su nombre es …. Dijo Satsu

En otro lugar a miles de kilómetros lejos de Madara.. En KONOHA…

En la oficina principal de la Legendaria 5º HOKAGE, se está llevando una reunión de mucha importancia. En esta junta se encuentra unos de los mejores ninjas de KONOHA.

El ninja Copia Kakashi, de su lado derecho Might Guy.

Del lado izquierdo se encuentra Shikamaru a lado de su padre Shikaku. En la puerta principal de la oficina se encontraba con los brazos cruzados el Capitan Yamato

Enfrente de ellos se encontrabasentada en su escritorio muy seria Tsunade y atrás de ellas Shizune y Sakura Hurano…

Mmm con que se llama Wolverine…dijo muy seria mente.

Si Tsunade-sama dijo Shizune con muchos nervios.

Con que Wolverine dijo Shikaku, como que ese nombre ya lo había escuhado hace tiempo. Shikamaru se quedo viendo a su padre y meditando ( Siento que mi padre conoce a ese hombre)..

Shizune hay mas información acerca de él dijo Tsunade muy preocupada acerca de este tipo.

De acuerdo a la información hay mas cosas acerca de él …Su verdadero nombre es James Howlett pero muchos lo conocen como Logan. Fue agente de Shield, Avenger Honorario, X-men… y lo mas impactante fue una vez agente de HIDRA, también jinete de Apocalipse…..

Es un nombre que hay tenerle mucho cuidado. Dijo Kakashi…

Perdón hay mas. Hace varios años asesino despiadadamente al presidente de Estados Unidos llamado Red Skull..

Que bien que haya matado a ese demente y mal nacido de Johann Schmidt…dijo Tsunade con enojo.

No diga eso Tsunade dijo Shizune muy preocupada. Y no era la única los demás ninjas jamás la habían visto decir esas cosas, al igual sakura " Tsunade-sama" dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Por su maldita ambición ….el provoco las 3 Guerras Ninjas… dijo Tsunade con odio.

De acuerdo a esto el masacro a toda la Banda de Monstruos llamados los Hulks. Al igual que su poderoso jefe Bruce Banner. De acuerdo al análisis medico que le abriero su estomago desde adentro…

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Quuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee dijo Tsunade con voz alta y rompiendo el escritorio en 2…

No lo puedo creerrrrrrrrrr dijo Shikaku con asombro.

HEHE esos mounstros eran muy débiles y tontos..dijo Guy con sarcasmo. Shizune muetrame las Fotos.

Shizune le entraga las fotos a Guy, Como no esos…..ummmmmmmmmmm QQQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Esssooo es imposible que enorme era ese Bruce Banner.

No que eran débiles Guy. Dijo Kakashi con burla y poniéndole el la mano en su hombro izquirdo.

Que tipo de habilidades y poderes tiene ese sujeto Dijo Capitán Yamato

**Poderes Superhumanos: Fuerza , aglidad felina , reflejos , sentidos aumentados , curación rapida , garras retráctiles (empesaron como ****  
****una exentcion de su sistema oseao . esqueleto), esqueleto reforzado con adamantiun..**

**Habilidades especiales: Dominio de muchas formas de combate sin armas ****Armas: Sus propoias garras , Fuerza propia …**

Logan no pertenecerá al clan Inuzukadijo Shikaku con seriedad.

Debemos de informarle Tsume Inusuka acerca de esto. Dijo Tsunade

Shizune te enviaron fotos de él dijo Tsunade a su asistente. Lo lamento Tsunade-sama, solo me enviaron esta foto cuando era Avenger Honorario…

No hay información alguna acerca de su origen, su pasado, o cuantos años tiene en realidad. Para mi es un misterio. Dijo Shizune con la cabeza agachada

Shizune quien envió esta información dijo Tsunade.

Lo envió el mismísimo señor Fuedal del Fuego Shiro Yashida. Dijo Shizune

Te lo envio Sun Fire dijo Sakura con entusiasmo y ruborisada El es muy guapo, sexy y distinguido de los demás señores feudales.

¡SAKUARA! Tsunade Gritando fuerte mente a la pelirosa

Si Tsunade-sama dijo Sakura muy arrepentida y agarrándose la cabeza.

Shizune me mando una orden en específico. Dijo Tsunade con duda

¿Que lo diéramos asilo? y trabajo. Y que lo hiciéramos sentir como en casa. Dijo Shizune con las mismas palabras del señor feudal del fuego.

Algo más que quieras decirme Shisune.. dijo Tsunade

Si Tsunade-sama. Es que. Es un hombre que ha sufrido toda su vida. Siento mucha odio tristeza en el.

Otra cosa que dijo el señor feudal del fuego. Que él sabe como presentarse…. Dijo Shizune muy confundida.

En las Puertas de la Entrada de la Aldea de Konoha

Llegan 2 forasteros proveniente de un largo viaje. Uno es de apariencia de una persona adulta de 70 años con estatura mediana con el color del cabello blanco y patillas alargadas vistiendo una gabardina café larga hasta las rodillas y con un sombrero tipo vaquero como la gente del Oeste y un chico delgado alto con pantalones morados largos y una chamarra de piel con 2 x en circulo en cada una de las mangas de las chamarra.

Woah…. Esta aldea tiene su propio Monte Rushmore. Dijo el joven de chamarra de piel.

Jejee. Hey Bruce veo que esta impresionado chico. Dijo el hombre de gabardina larga y sombrero de Vaquero sacando de su Morral un Habano.

Este Monumento se llama Monte Konoha, ahí está esculpidos las caras de los 5 líderes de Konoha. Esta Aldea sufrió un gran ataque años atrás por el Monstruoso Kyubi. Dijo el hombre fumando y exhalando su exquisito Habano Cubano…

¡Excelente Habano! Dijo el viejo hombre y alzando el brazo con el puro señalando el Monte como señal de Respeto. ¡Por los Caídos ¡! Dijo el viejo inclinando su sombrero hacia abajo.

En este lugar debe de haber excelentes Guerreros. Quiero ser un excelente Guerrero.. dijo Bruce con entusiasmo y agarrándose las bandas de su mochila..

Disculpa Sr Logan ¿Cómo que conoce este Lugar? Dijo Bruce por curiosidad

Bruce Esta información me la proporciono El señor del fuego….Además hay que buscar un lugar donde Hospedarnos. Dijo Logan

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr Mi estomago suena como una fiera salvaje. Dijo Bruce

Jejejeje Es lógico niño eres un Hulk… Los estómagos de los Hulk son imensos se podrían comer 300 cabezas de ganado en 3 dias..Dijo Logan con Sarcasmo

No es porque estuviste dentro de uno de ellos….Dijo Bruce

Vamos busca un lugar donde podamos comer Scotty….Dijo Logan sin pensarlo

Sr Logan no soy Scotty… Soy Bruce Dijo Bruce muy Preocupado

Lo siento Hijo hemos tenido un viaje muy largo. Es mejor buscar un buen restarante, donde sirvan una buena cerveza Dijo Logan

Bruce y Logan fueron a conocer a los alrededores de la aldea en busca de un buen restaurante que sirvieran buena comida y además una exquisita cerveza. En su búsqueda vieron muchos comercios como un puesto de flores, puestos artículos turísticos y culturales, etc. Bruce se quedo emoción por las atracciones que ofrecia La Aldea de Konoha. Logan lo observo detenidamente Bruce jamás lo había visto tan feliz y emocionado después lo que habían pasado en America buscando y masacrando villanos. Ahora Logan por fin ve a Bruce como si fuera su hijo.

Logan habla en si mismo: "Bruce se parece mucho a mi hijo Scott en la mirada firme y retadora, no importa si es un HULK…Lo quiero como un mi hijo.

En ese instante Logan olfatea un aroma, un aroma que le recordaba hace varios años a comida casera, la comida casera que hacia su difunta esposa. Logan empieza a seguir el rastro hasta que lo conduce un Restaurante.

Este restaurante es el que estaba buscando dijo Logan con satisfacción

Oye niño que te parece este Restaurante. Dijo Logan, pero se percata que Bruce no estaba con él Este niño me sacar canas verdes si no lo encuentro no se que destrozo pueda hacer…

Logan utiliza otra vez su olfato para buscar a Bruce

Mientras

Bruce estaba conociendo más comercios de la Aldea, hasta que encontró un comercio muy singular. Bruce entra y observa el interior de la tienda. La tienda se dedicaba a vender artículos coleccionables como comics tarjetas y figuras de acción; y también objetos raros que alguna vez le pertenecieron a los héroes de aquéllos años. Bruce le llamo la atención un artículo en específico en aquel aparador. Era una especie de tarjeta, no era como cualquier tarjeta…Bruce se acercó para verla detallamente,

Esa ha de ser una tarjetas identificadora y comunicadoras de los Avengers, que el señor Logan me hablo de ellas dijo Bruce con emoción al ver la tarjeta.

Bruce sigui viéndola hasta que leyó el nombre del dueño que le pertenecia esa Tarjeta de identificación.

Miembro Honorario Wolverine….Dijo Bruce lo que decía la identificación.

Un señor se le acerca a Bruce, vio que estaba muy emocionado por esa tarjeta..

Hey muchacho te gusta las cosas de los heroes…dijo el viejo de la tienda

Si señor, me gustan demasiado. Y algún dia voy ser un gran héroe como mi papa.

Dijo Bruce una mirada firme y voz fuerte ante el dueño.

Como se llama tu papa muchacho… pregunto el viejo a Bruce

Su nombre es Logan y su alias es Wolverine dijo Bruce con seguridad

Hahaha Tu padre es Wolverine… Para mi es un honor conocer al hijo del héroe que mato al presidente Red Skull. Espero que logres tu sueños...Dijo el viejo a Bruce con admiración.

Te pareces a un chico que tiene los mismos sueños e ideales. El también salvo nuestra aldea de un .poderosos enemigo llamado Pain. Gracias a el pudimos seguir adelante y levantar nuestra villa.

Cual es su nombre de ese héroe… Bruce dijo con emoción en su cara.

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki..dijo el viejo

Naruto Uzumaki…..Jamás olvidare su nombre se dijo a si mismo.

Ya es tarde, Logan ha de estar buscándome. Dijo Bruce

Gracias señor….Me tengo que ir. Dijo Bruce para despedirse del dueño de la tienda.

Hey niño cual es tu nombre dijo el viejo.

Mi nombre es Bruce Howlett dijo Bruce con ahínco

Bruce mi nombre es Stan Lee y quiero que te lleves esta tarjeta identificadora de los Avengers para que se la des a tu padre como regalo.. dijo Stan Lee con admiración a Bruce..

Gracias Stan Lee, esto no lo voy olvidar dijo Bruce corriendo

Hey chico, encontraras a Naruto en el **Ichiraku Ramen. Dijo **Stan lee gritándole .

Mientras tanto Naruto, Iron Fist, Rock Lee, Hinata y Kiba regresan de una misión en Thailandia acerca de Hidra y Shadaloo de la elaboración de armas bioninja…

Hay que hambre tengo.,, Quiero probar Ramen Especiales del viejo Naruto haciendo caldo a la boca.

Hey Naruto siempre piensas en Ramen… Dijo Kiba molestando a Naruto

Hey chicos es hora que descansemos para la próxima Mision que nos comience dijo Iron Fist.

Esas bioninjas de Shadaloo no pudieron con el poder del Relampago azul Might Rock Lee…oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Dijo Rock Lee con mucha energía.

Rock Lee vamos aver Tsunade para informar acerca de la misión dijo Iron Fist

Kiba y hinata vamos juntos a comer Ramen para celebrar. Dijo Naruto

Okey Naruto. Vamos Akamaru te comparare una ración doble de carne asada. Dijo Kiba..

Gua gua gua. Ladro Akamru con emoción.

Naruto-kun, será un placer ir a comer contigo dijo Hinata sonrojada

Naruto y sus amigos se dirigen Ichikaru Ramen.

Bruce por fin encontró a Logan. Los 2 se dirigieron a Ichiraku Ramen…

Continuara…

Este lugar esta magnifico Logan, debe de existir buenos peleadores.

Bienvenido a Ishikaru puedo tomar su orden dijo la chica

CONTINUARA….

Capitulo próximo Me llamo Wolverine Soy Bueno en lo que ago..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Mi nombre es Wolverine soy bueno en lo que hago..**

En uno de los mejores zonas comercio de KONOHA

En **Ichiraku Ramen** uno de los mejores Restaurantes de Ramen de la aldea oculta de Konoha. El dueño del establecimiento es del señor Teuchi, años atrás cuando ataco el Kuibi a la aldea, el volvió a levantar su establecimiento con mucho trabajo y dedicación. El tiene como empleada a su hija cuyo color de pelo castaño y una gran sonrisa angelical su nombre Ayame quien es la que se encarga de atender a los clientes, ellos no se esperarían que su dia no iba ser como los anteriores..

En ese instante llegan Naruto, Kiba y Hinata, los 3 se dirigen a la a los bancos que están enfrente del mostrador.

¡Konnichiwa! Dijo Naruto saludante a Teuchi y Ayame..

¡Konnichiwa! Naruto vienes por tus ramen favoritas, dijo Teuchi. Preparando la pasta para los platillos de los demás clientes.

¡Konnichiwa! Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Hinata.

Kiba y Hinata ¡Konnichiwa! Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

Estabamos en una mision muy importante dijo Kiba. Verdad Hinata

Sí. Una misión muy peligrosa las que hemos enfrentado. Dijo Hinata

¿Qué vas a pedir de Ramen, Hinata? Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Yo.. Yo.. dijo Hinata sonrojada sin saber que pedir.

Les preparare a ustedes 3 Ramen Especiales Delux, cortesía de la casa, dijo Teuchi con agradecimiento a los ninjas de nueva generación que protegieron Konohagakure del ataque de Pain.

En ese instante llegan Logan con su clásico sombrero de vaquero y Bruce..

Este lugar es genial, como me lo había dicho Stan-Lee san. Dijo Bruce con con ojos destellantes.

Hey chico, no digas tonterías y vamos a sentarnos juntos esos sujetos, dijo logan dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Logan se sentó a lado de Kiba, Kiba volteo a verlo por unos segundos, sintió una esencia familiar en ese hombre que jamás había sentido. Este hombre tiene algo de slavage en el.. se pregunto a si mismo..

Akamaru el perro leal de Kiba se le acerca a Logan, Kiba trato de llamar a su perro creyendo que iba atacarlo y convertir este lugar en zona de guerra..

Akamaru empezó a olfatearlo, Loga se quedo inmóvil sin mover un solo musculo con una mira tranquila al perro ninja. Akamaru se le acerco al hombre, y le ladro de alegría moviendo la cola de izquierda a derecha.

Vaya vaya eres un perro de gran raza.. dijo Logan acariciando Akamaru.

Le caíste bien.. ¿Qué bonito perro? dijo Bruce acariciando también a l perro ninja.

Se llama Akamaru…Es un perro ninja, de los mejores de Konohagakure. Dijo Kiba

Hey, hijo, Se nota que tu perro y tu es también unidos... Dijo Logan

No es para tanto Akamaru y yo somos como compañeros de peleas… ¡Sumimasen! que tonto soy. Mi nombre es Kiba Inozuka, del clan…dijo Kiba antes de terminar la oración.

Del Clan Inozuca… dijo Logan con serenidad

Mi nombre es Logan y este inmaduro es Bruce dijo Logan con Sarcasmo haciendo ennojar a Bruce.

Mienstras tanto Naruto está platicando con hinata acerca de lo que paso en Thailandia.

Hinata.. perdóname pro lo que paso en la base del malvado .. dijo naruto muy serio.

No te preocupes. Naruto.. sé que no eras tu, estabas siendo controlado por el Driver Psychal de M. bison. Dijo Hinata con serenidad tratando de motivarlo.

Mi camino ninja….Es protegerte a toda costa, es mi camino ha seguir dijo hinata sonrojada con una mirada de valentía.

Naruto recordó esas palabras cuando estaba en Manos de Pain durante la invasión. Gracias esas palabras que el había dicho hace años, por fin hinata, es la mejor ninja de Konhagakure. Asi naruto le sonrio a hinata que ppodíacontar con ella en cualquier tipo de situaciones.

¡ Thank you! Hinata Dijo Naruto haciendo gesto para no preocupar a Hinata.

Hey, chicos ya están los Ramen Especiales. Dijo Teuchi

Mmmmm… mmmm… que delicioso teuchi san dijo naruto con la boca abierta y baba salida.

¡Konoshiwa! Mi nombre Ayame puedo tomar su orden. Dijo Ayame…

Si niña. Dame 2 Ramen Especiales, 10 botellas de sake y 20 cervezas bien frias. Dijo Logan.

Ahorita le traigo su orden señor. Dijo Ayanne sonriéndole al cliente.

Señor Logan, se va tomar toda esa cantidad de alcohol. Dijo Bruce sorprendido.

Bruce…Logan… Dejeme presentarles a mis amigos a Naruto Uzumaki…dijo Kiba

¡Konichiniwa! Dijo naruto saludándolo con respeto..

Y esta dama es Hinata Hyuga, una de la grandes ninjas del…dijo Kiba cuando le quitaron las palabras de la boca.

Ellas es del clan Hyuga…dijo Logan teniendo conocimiento de los clanes de esta aldea.

¡Hi! Es un placer conocerlo Logan san. Dijo Hinata haciendo reverencia.

En ese instante Bruce grita: Con que tú eres el gran Heroe de Konoha. El maravilloso Uzumaki Naruto. Estrechándole la mano a Naruto.

Naruto para mí es un honor conocerlo. Dijo Bruce sin sontarle la mano.

SI ese soyyyyy yo. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Hey, Idiotas No digan tonterías ya está la comida… Dijo Logan con sarcasmo

Tu quien eres para decirnos Idiotas dijo Naruto enojado y ganas de golpear a logan.

Naruto no te recomiendo que te no temetas con Logan. Te va hacer quedar mal. Dijo Bruce para calmar a Naruto.

Naruto, Eres muy terco. Ese sujeto es de cuidado. Dijo Kiba advirtiéndole.

Naruto kun… Ese hombre es muy peligroso… Dijo Hinata preocupada

Hey niño. Dame tu mejor golpe.. Dijo Logan para provocarlo.

Naruto se quedaron mirando fijamente quien iba lanzar el primer golpe. Pasaron 10 segundos y parece que pasaron 10 minutos.

Naruto sintió un miedo escalofriante en los ojos de Logan, como si recorrieran toda tu espina dorsal hasta quedarte inmóvil… Ughhhhhh... este sujeto tiene una esencia agresiva y salvaje. Dijo Naruto así mismo.

En 1 segundo Logan lo tenía sujetándolo de su chamarra con una mano y con la otra con puño cerrado poniéndolo en la yugular. En ese instante en el puño de logan saca una garra de lado derecho rosando la mejilla derecha y otra garra afilada de lado izquierdo rosando la mejilla derecha de Naruto. Naruto quedo paralizado por el miedo.

Te diré una cosa chico… Jamás… Jamás… te metas con lobo salvaje, porque podrías perder más que la cordura. Dijo Logan cuando le saco la tercera garra y atravesó la mandíbula de Naruto.

Logan esa vez te pasaste. Dijo Bruce muy preocupado.

Naruto kunnnnn grito Hinata.

Mirennnnnnnnn… el cuerpo de naruto desaparece… utilizo Kagebushinojutsu. Dijo Kiba con emosion que su amigo no había muerto.

Sniff..Sniff..Sniff Ya se dónde va aparecer dijo Logan utilizando su súper sentido del olfato…

En ese instante Naruto aparece con dos clones creando un esfera de luz y en el en medio sujetándola para lanzársela a Logan.

¡RASENGAAAAAAAA! Grito Naruto utilizando su poderosa técnica en contra de Logan. Pero Logan analizo la situación El ataque de ese chico es sorprendente, pero tiene una debilidad pensó Logan asi mismo. Entonces Logan enfoca en su oponente antes de que la esfera de energía de Naruto haga impacto en su abdomen, en segundos Logan relaiza el bloqueo frontal a su adversario agarrando la muñeca de la mano derecha de su oponente deteniendo el ataque y con las 2 manos logan lo alza y lo azota en contra del piso sufriendo un gran dolor en la columna vertebral. GUAHHHHHHHH grito naruto del azoton que recibió.

Kiba y Hinata corrieron hacia el para ver como se encontraba…

No se preocupen, el estará muy bien es un chico resistente dijo Logan con tranquilidad

Hay me duele mucho mi espalda dijo Naruto quejándose del dolor

Cuidado Naruto kun, No quiere que te lleve con Sakura san para que te examinen dijo Hinata preocupada por él.

Thanks Hinata. No es necesario… Estoy bien…dijo Naruto levantándose con la ayuda de Kiba.

Wuaooo. Esa esta pelea esta fenomenal dijo Bruce. Sorprendido

Naruto se incorporó por si mismo y se dirijo a Logan. Viejo…¡Excelente pelea!…Quisiera aprender más estilos de combate como ese… Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción y estrechándole la mano. Chico…Sera un placer enseñarte… dijo Logan abriendo una Cerveza.

Además Numero no me llames viejo y Numero 2 Quiero que nos acompañen a tomar un par de cerveza dijo Logan…

Y llámenme Logan dijo Logan pidiendo otra ronda más de cerveza..

No muy Lejos del Restaurante…

Alguien los observa desde las sombras…

Cinco individuos con Túnicas de color negro con figuras de forma de Nubes de color rojo como el color de la sangre…

Jejejejejejeje Con que nuestro objetivo no está solo. Dijo el sujeto alto con piel palida y que portaba una enorme espada de Picos en su espalda…

No subestimes a la presa Camarada dijo el sujeto que portaba una lanza de energía y un chaleco de piel con la cara de un león cuya melena le cubría los la espalda y los hombros cuya túnica de los akatsuki lo cubria parcialmente.

¡Quiero hacerlo sufrir! No importa cuántas veces sean necesarias. Dijo el sujeto de apariencia pálida con una cinta roja llevando un símbolo de una herradura. Saliéndole de los brazos 2 tentáculos

Hahahahahahaha Esto va ser divertido…Con estas calabazas mejoradas y estos rifles de alto poder nadie se me escapara de mi presa. ¿Que al igual de Wolverine? Dijo el sujeto con mascara de duende de color amarillo..

Madara quiere a Naruto vivo cueste lo que cueste dijo el sujeto de forma de planta.

El equipo Arma x está listo señor Madara dijo uno de los clones del hombre planta.

Excelente…Zetsu dijo Madara complaciente.

Vamos a ver si Wolverine Es el mejor en lo que hace…dijo Madara con Sarcasmo

Continuara

Capitulo 3

Wolverine vs Weapon X FOURCE


End file.
